mairimashita_irumakunfandomcom-20200215-history
Iruma Suzuki
Suzuki Iruma is a human who was sold to a demon by his parents. Since living in the demon world, he now goes to demon school, where he has to hide the fact that he is human. Description Suzuki has dark blue spiky hair with a large ahoge. He has wide blue eyes and a kind face. He is usually seen wearing the uniform provided by the school, a light blue suit with white around the collar and sleeves, and a red and white tie. Personality Due to a hard and lonely upbringing, Suzuki is very kind and dislikes conflict. He is unable to say no when people ask him for favors, being especially weak to the phrases, "I beg you," "please help me," and "I'll leave it up to you." He is so averted to conflict that his defense "stat" is infinite. It is nearly impossible to hit him with any attacks, as he will run away and dodge every single one. Relationships Asodeus Alice - Asodeus (or Aku-kun, as Iruma calls him) was initially an antagonistic character, before he was defeated by Iruma in a duel. He is Iruma's first friend and one of his best friends. Clara Valac - Clara is Iruma's second best friend. She is quite bombastic and energetic, but due to her unique skill 'Dimensional Pocket', she is often taken advantage of by other demons, who ask for items in return for playing with her. They became friends after Iruma told her that he didn't need to receive the 'nuisance fee' other demons often asked for, because he enjoyed playing with her anyway. In chapter 17, Clara takes a 'Seduction' class, which ends in a scene between her and Iruma hinting her as a possible love interest. Lord Sulivan - The demon to whom Iruma Suzuki was sold. Upon meeting him, Lord Sullivan immediately begged Iruma to become his grandson, as he didn't have one to brag about. Due to his inability to turn down any request, Iruma agreed. Lord Sullivan is also the Principal of Barbirus, the demon school he attends. While the relationship between the two was initially a little awkward, as Iruma felt he was somewhat coerced into his position. The two eventually become quite close however, as Iruma begins to call Lord Sullivan 'oji-san' or 'grandpa', and displays visible affection and care towards him. Sullivan is seen to be very protective and fond of spoiling Iruma with game consoles, lavish food, clothes and private lessons. Azazel Amelie - the student council president, and a friend of Iruma's. Azazel is the only demon besides Lord Sullivan aware that Iruma is a human, deducing his identity using previous knowledge that humans exist. She keeps his secret, however, as Iruma is able to read 'Love Time Memory'; a typical Shoujo-style romance manga she enjoys. She often drags him away to translate these books for her, usually verbally. Over time, they build more trust and Azazel shows him more familiarity when they interact. Naberius Callego - A teacher at Babirus, and a demon summoned by Iruma, believed to be his 'familiar'. The two don't have a pleasant relationship, though it is by no means antagonistic. Callego, when summoned, takes the form of a small chick, which he thinks is insulting. This is compounded by the fact that his summoner is a freshman student, and initially just a Aleph. He treats Iruma coldly, and can be seen holding a grudge against both him and his 'grandpa', Lord Sullivan. Trivia * The japanese spelling of the name "Iruma" is almost identical to the japanese spelling of "human." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Students